


Fledgling

by YoousUffish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Orphans, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoousUffish/pseuds/YoousUffish
Summary: She always knew she was destined to make the world a better place.
  
A look at what may have been Angela's childhood. (You know, since Blizzard refuses to tell us more.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~character exploration~*~*~
> 
> AKA: making stuff up about your faves BECAUSE _SOMEONE_ HAS TO.

She always knew she was destined to make the world a better place. ' _Be the change you want to see in the world_ ' her parents taught her. Before they--

She doesn’t like to think about it; All she knows is that they are _gone_ and she is _alone_.

She loses herself in books, any book she can get in her hands. Particularly anatomy and medical books, trying to make sense of what she saw that day.  Her caretakers are grateful that she’s so easy to take care of and find. She is just a quiet little girl learning about the vast world around her, lost in a sea of literature.

The knowledge serves her well when one of her fellow orphans falls. His knee is crooked and everyone is shouting.

'It's dislocated,' she notes as she examines it. The boy is crying, _screaming_ at the top of his lungs. His friends thrown into an unhelpful panic. She ignores the surrounding chaos, quickly twisting the knee back into place. After a few moments, his sobs die down. He is confused but grateful that the pain stopped.

"What on _earth_ is going on here?" one of the matron's shouts, rushing over to help the fallen boy.

"Fergus fu-- messed up his leg!" another orphan speaks up excitedly, "Angela fixed it! It was soooo cool!"

A second matron frowns, looking from the sniffling boy to the calm girl and back again.

He's taken to the hospital. She's told that the doctors were impressed that a young girl knew how to properly set a dislocated knee. The second matron pulls her aside soon after and asks her where she learnt how to do it.

“A book,” she replies, “From the library.”

The matron nods, accepting the answer.

"You have a talent, Angela. A knack for keeping cool and fixing broken things." she places a hand on the small girl's shoulder, "It would be a shame to waste it. Are you interested in learning more?"

_She is._

**Author's Note:**

> Weew lads! I hoped ya'll liked it. I am actually really proud of how this turned out!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and of any errors! PleaseThanks!
> 
> (I am planning on making this part of a series about GodComplex!Mercy, because that debunked Evil!Mercy theory won't leave me alone. Also I kinda like dark character exploration.)


End file.
